


First Pet

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Community: hp_hetgen, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Newt Scamander gets his first pet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_HetGen 1/5/17 prompt, “Newt Scamander gets his first pet"

Newt was four when the kneezle kitten approached him. He was following his mother into the wand shop when the black and grey kitten rubbed against his calf. Surprised, Newt looked down into eyes as blue as his own.

"Well hello there," he said, surprised.

He often helped out with his mother's hippogriffs, but they would not approach you the way this kitten had. They had to be approached quite carefully, and respectfully, and Newt was still too young to go in their enclosure. But the kitten seemed as friendly as could be!

Forgetting that he was supposed to be following his mother, Newt crouched down and began to pet the kitten. It mewed and licked his knee; Newt was entranced.

He didn't even realize that his mother had noticed his absence until she crouched down beside him. "Where'd this little lass come from?" she asked.

"I don't know," Newt admitted, looking around for the first time. But the mother kneezle was nowhere in sight.

"Ole Madam Fortescue's kneezle had kittens with a stray tom," a male voice said. "Th'kittens are free to them as want them."

"Thank you Mister Olivander," Newt's mother said. Newt realized that this was the wand maker, who his mother sold her hippogriff feathers and tail hairs to.

"Well if the kitten needs a home," his mother said, "Newt, will you take care of her!"

"Oh yes!" Newt nodded frantically.

His mother smiled. "Alright, she's yours."

And with that, Newt had his very first pet, though over the years Fog the kneezle would bring many more to his side.


End file.
